


朝圣

by moleculesrar



Category: chasing the dragon 2, 追龙2
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, mob, 产乳
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: PWP，脏栋乐，第二人称使用注意
Relationships: 博士/何天, 栋乐, 正副会长CP
Kudos: 1





	朝圣

**Author's Note:**

> 请注意：有mob何天  
> 请注意：有mob何天  
> 请注意：有mob何天  
> 请注意：产乳存在，扭曲感情存在  
> 请注意：产乳存在，扭曲感情存在  
> 请注意：产乳存在，扭曲感情存在  
> 避雷，如雷请务必右上角红叉，感谢

龙志强给了那位白T恤一摞现钞，你也不能不准备一份礼物给他。  
这事情起始于某天某个夜晚你怂恿阿大的弟弟与几个马仔去绑了那个条子寻欢作乐。哈，你的嘴上功夫，不费吹灰之力的聪慧。可惜若能得志，也不会沦落得跟这几个笨蛋开口。  
聪慧的你凝视着他们捂上他的嘴，就像凝视博物馆里中世纪的公主违逆父亲而受刑的油画。阿大和兔兔刚出门，你和他们立刻溜进他的屋子，他们把他按在黑屋子的大床里扒了他的裤子轮流上他。  
他们来不及脱他的白衬衫。那么扎眼在月色下一看便知是他——一尘不染的他啊。  
你听见他喊“不，不要碰我后面！”然后就被鸡吧塞开薄薄的嘴唇，大龟头顶得他一侧脸颊鼓起来。闷闷的叫着迎接亡命徒们肮脏的阴茎，下作的人不懂欣赏他的潜力他的美，尽是些不入眼的泄欲手段。  
他红着脸喘着粗气，你就靠在墙旁在黑暗里抱怀看着远处的十字灯火，然后望着他的眼睛，他的眉头皱在一起多久松开，你就知道谁射了多长时间。你听他们对他说不入耳的下流话，听他被折磨的尖叫被好多根粗长的鸡吧轮流插湿漉漉的如淫泥的肉洞的水声。  
他们多想得到他啊。这个漂亮原罪，这个一切幸福结界的闯入者，这个龙志强的生下来要受难的可恶的禁娈。他们各个愚蠢似猪，被他蒙蔽双眼因爱障目，甘心被他玩弄至今，不杀他不恨他只是纷纷爱他，他们哪一个不是对他的身体利欲熏心，缠着他的嘴啃个不停，手掌抓着他瘪瘪的奶子揉，又摸着他的丰满的屁股拍。  
那晚他们搞爽了，走时把钥匙扔给你，让你也来爽一把。你笑笑和他们点头致意，好似比亲兄弟还亲，连这种美滋滋的货都可以共享。可在安静的屋子里你只是走到床边弯下身子，像捧着毕生挚爱那样小心翼翼的抚摸他的脸颊。  
在床上那样破碎的被汗与水浸透的他，被他们一遍遍摸过全身而抽泣的他。一抹月光洒尽他半边脸颊，他的眸子柔了，望着你像火刑里圣女贞德望向十字架。  
你恨不得杀光这群人——白色的衬衫居然干干净净的盖着他的身体！凡夫俗子不该死，凡夫俗子暴殄天物却该。  
你抚摸着他，像抚摸一尊照在白纱下的圣母像。哦上帝阿，你恨自己无能，你恨自己看着他们毁了他，但你又能怎样呢——你一生都不得志，连亲人都没了，如今更是寄人篱下。他是你这一生唯一所求唯一珍视又如何呢？他害死你的妻子他有罪他就该受难，被一群俗物践踏。  
可你每每坚定内心，当你抱着他的头用袖子擦他脸上的泪，希望他快点醒来，再不要用别人留过淫欲的眼睛望你。哦异类阿，可笑至极。你心绞痛，你急需告解室。  
因为你竟嫉妒每个染指他的畜生。  
那晚你如此参悟，他的卧室同你一墙之隔，你深知你爱他，却又远远望着他熄灭房中灯火。你独自嘲笑亡命大盗爱一个杀妻之仇的差佬，简直像龙志强一样笨拙可恶，是对现代文明纯洁爱慕的最大嘲讽。  
你突然又气自己无能，一股作呕的厌恶之情自胸腔而生，瞧见他被喂饱了的淫妓模样就心中生恨。  
你甩下他就走，留他一个人舔伤口就是最好惩罚。往后，你又自豪你煽动他们轮流占有他、毁了他、在他身体里播种，让他过人尽可夫的风流日子。  
你又憎恨自己不是他的唯一主人，你不许他像你唯一爱侣那样天荒地老比翼双飞，在最浪漫的时间最浪漫的地点与最完美的人结合，像高中生牵手最梦幻的啦啦队长。  
你又忍不住在所有人不在场时情不自禁狠狠吻他嘴唇把他抱紧，一寸寸刻进肌肤，用你的下巴抵着他的头，在夜晚时摄像头见不到的地方双手捧着他的脸，像捧一份价值连城的珍宝一样温柔的亲吻，用你全部的安慰抚摸他的发丝，那是你见一面误终生的理想另一半。  
为什么，你问，为什么你望着每一个人都是一样的爱。  
你说到这里已经难敌伤心，你双手砸墙，“为什么，为什么要这样对我。”你走进月光走向他，你戴上手套轻蔑的说：“我不会再碰你，”他根本不在乎——你和他们都一样，不过都是差佬眼中的罪犯罢了。但你心中咒骂他泛着色欲的嫣红的唇引诱你吻，在白色T恤里完美的身体引诱你摸，嘴上又顺着你说不想被碰。  
你把他拉进怀里，那就一起毁灭吧。因为这不公平—— 你是博士，你是创世神。你应该是上帝，你应该独享他的爱。  
那些新的催乳药是你的赞礼。你自哀自怨着抓着他的胳膊，按着他的胸乳把针打进去。你隔着T恤把他的双乳抓得又涨又软，他的乳头在你的掌心里回应的乱蹭，就像母亲在一遍遍的说他爱你。你伸直双臂把手套拉高，像手术医生那般拉到小臂的关节。他害怕的看着你，他察觉到乳房的变化，在白色T恤下微微胀起，他的寂寞流进心脏胸乳渴望抚摸，他夹着腿下面湿的连这个动作都发出声响来。  
你把他抵在墙上，穿过两双镜片打量他朱唇皓齿颤抖着，再抿紧。又望着他雾眼朦胧染着情欲。你拍拍他的脸，“你还有什么不一样的表情吗？”  
他脸红了，想起无数被轮流灌溉的夜晚你高傲又自欺欺人地把他每个表情尽收眼底，但他又很快专注的望着你，就像那些夜里他在床上一边被操得花枝烂颤一边望你，仿佛做那些亲密举动的都是你，仿佛他最想要你，最想与你灵肉相依。一个合格的正气凛然的差佬一个贤惠的情人一个寂寞的邻居家丈夫不在的少妇那样，勾着你的心思。  
你手抖着捏的他胸乳一颤，浑身僵硬，“嗯啊——”他粘粘的叫着眉头一皱，红了的眼圈直接溢出泪。  
你低头向下看，发现他白色T恤扑哧胸前湿了大片，母亲的暖暖奶味喷进空气。  
你隔着手套的手指钻进他的衣服，热奶隔着皮物湿润了你的指尖，你几下拽碎裤子，抬起他的腿一下下把他钉向墙壁，他睫毛颤抖，双眼微阂，嘴巴开着倒吸着哑声的冷气，面上的表情像久绷后终于放松般垮下来，开始放心的哭泣，后穴夸张的吞吐你的阴茎，奶水顺着你每次插入乱喷着溅上你的掌心。  
催情的药渗进他的骨髓，白衬衫被奶水染成淡黄的湿渍。  
他发疯的抓着你的手腕要你抚摸，一探究竟他炙热的穴未曾想竟吮进你无数暧昧撩拨，原来他竟是这样邪情滋味，被塞壬勾魂摄魄的聪慧勇敢的水手勇士们岂知归乡。  
那可是你天才一生却终不得志的最好补偿啊—— 迷雾中的一份原罪。

END


End file.
